Undead Kingdom
by Xinlatus
Summary: This is a collection of my short-fics. All stories are based on the AU world of kingdom and castles and so on. So, princes and princesses are to be expected. Story line will be unrealistic and involved a lot of magic and fantasy creatures. All stories are different and the summary can be found in the chapter itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Title: Undead Kingdom**

**Summary: Princess Sakura is a sleeping beauty waiting for her true love kiss. Until two travelers came a hundred years later.**

Once, behind a mountain there was a kingdom that was ruled by a wise king and queen. The kingdom prospered under their reign and the people loved them. People came from all over the world to see the rich and beautiful kingdom.

One day, the queen gave birth to a bouncing baby princess named Sakura. Her hair was as pink as a cherry blossom on spring. Her eyes shine as bright as the emerald of the seven seas. People loved her. And she grew up to be the most pretty and compassionate princess.

Princess Sakura loved her people and she often went out to town and walked among them. They loved her, and knew that she would be a great queen someday.

Until one day, a prince from a faraway land came to the kingdom. He had a desire to marry princess Sakura. However, the marriage proposal was rejected by princess Sakura. The prince was embarrassed and returned to his kingdom with a broken heart. But it did not last long, as it manifested into anger.

The prince gathered all witches that were once cast away to the darkest corner of the kingdom. He demanded them to curse the kingdom where princess Sakura lived. The witches agreed and were paid handsomely.

Though one of the witch, one that was the most powerful, demanded a different thing in return; the prince's heart. The prince hesitated but agreed.

In one fateful night, princess Sakura's kingdom was attacked by evil witches. The people vanished and the beautiful town was turned to ruins. They killed the king and queen but spared princess Sakura. The powerful witch cursed her to sleep eternally in her castle.

'Until one day, a person with a heart that really loves her, will kiss her and break the curse; thus, she shall be revived again' cursed the witch. The kingdom left ruined with princess Sakura on her bed in an eternal slumber, waiting for her one true love.

/-/-/

Hundred years later, two young travelers, named Naruto and Sasuke went to a mountain side. They found a path that led into a thick forest. They took the lone path into the forest until they found a ruin of a kingdom. Everything were turned ash grey. Nothing was living there. The trees died. No birds in the air. The soil was ashes, tons of ashes.

They walked long enough to end at a castle. They went in. It was old and dirty. The walls were darkish grey, of ashes, of filth. They went on as if their hearts were called upon by something.

They entered a room with a grand, thick wooden door. The room was dirty and everything was in chaos as if a tornado was formed within the room itself. Until they saw a person on the bed, they walked slowly towards it.

"Teme… I think we should leave!" whispered Naruto. However, Sasuke kept on walking towards the bed. "We have to know if the person is still alive… or not" he said.

The blonde put up a tough face, he went to the bed too, not wanting to be called a coward. Then, they were both amazed by what they saw. A beautiful lady was sleeping soundly on the bed. Her pink hair was contrasting the grayish bed. Dusts and spider webs were everywhere but not the bed. She was really a diamond in a fireplace.

"Is she dead? I don't see her breathing…" pointed Naruto to her chest. Sasuke shrugged. He was not sure himself. "But she doesn't look dead, to me" said Sasuke. "Is this… you know, the cursed kingdom?" stated Naruto. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

After awhile, the two guys stared at the sleeping beauty. "I'll kiss her… let's see if she will wake up…" said Naruto as he slowly leaned over the lady's face. Sasuke pushed him away. "I'll do it…" he said, leaving Naruto grimacing.

Sasuke kissed the lady. Her lips were supple and she smelled sweet. As if she had just slept a moment ago. Sasuke parted the kiss but nothing happened. The lady did not flinch at all.

"She's dead. For sure… you've kiss a dead body" said Naruto, jokingly. Sasuke felt disgusted. They decided to leave the place for good. As they turned to the door, a rustle was heard from the bed. They were stunned and slowly turned around.

"Fuck! Where is she?!" yelped Naruto. The lady was gone from the bed. "How the hell do I know?!" shouted Sasuke in reply. They both looked around the room but the lady was nowhere to be found.

"Thank you…" said a voice. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, and their hearts were beating in their mouth. Slowly they looked to the ceiling and screamed their lungs out.

* * *

**A/N: One short story. I have lots of different ending to this but this one is shorter and easier. Maybe they have awakened something that is more sinister not just a pretty lady? Well, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters. Only the plot and the world setting.**

* * *

**Title: Twisted Timeline**

**Summary: When a cursed land refused to let Naruto and Sasuke go, they were trapped in a different timeline. And in mere hour, Naruto was an evil king that was waiting for his death sentence and Sasuke was a wizard that should be the judge.**

_"__I'm sorry, princess Sakura… but I have to do this for your own good"._

Then everything collapsed and turned into a ruined, magically. Everyone else was vanished into thin air except Sakura that was blacked out. The last thing she could see was the face of the wizard who put her into an eternal slumber and his voice that rang in her head. "I'll find you in the future…"

**xoxoxox**

Hundred years later…

The tale of a prosperous kingdom that vanished magically in a day became a story. The tale that was being told from generations to generations. The tale of love that bring disaster to such a kingdom. The land that was vast enough, that was once believed to be the place where the kingdom stood proud, was now a forbidden land. Told to be cursed, and cursed the soul that stepped onto its very earth.

"I don't believe such bullshit story. What about you, teme?" asked Naruto as he peered at the guy beside him. Sasuke somehow kept silent. He did not care much of such stories himself. Moreover, it was told by a dumpling man at the small hut where they stopped for a rest.

"Hn. If I see it for myself, maybe I'll believe it" said Sasuke. Naruto grimaced at his answer. "That's the same as saying you do not believe it! And magic doesn't exist! It's a myth!" stated Naruto. "I agree, but maybe hundred years ago, it was real" replied Sasuke. The blonde thought for awhile. "Yeah, you may be right" he muttered. They continued their journey.

**xoxoxox**

After hours of walking, it was getting dark. "Teme… we haven't seen any town" said Naruto as he crouched on the ground. "Not even an inn to stay… Then how?" he asked. Sasuke looked up to the yellowish sky. The sun was in deep orange and birds were flying away. "I guess we have to camp here somewhere…" answered Sasuke as he walked away from the path.

"Teme! Stop it!" yelled Naruto as he scrambled on his feet, grabbing Sasuke's collar. He pulled the Uchiha back. "Wh-what?! You're choking me!" Sasuke spat. "I'm trying to save your sorry ass here! Thank me instead!" said Naruto. Sasuke scowled at the blonde as he had no idea of what he actually means.

"Don't you know about this place?!" asked Naruto. He had this black veil upon his eyes, showing that he was dead serious. "This is the cursed land! I wouldn't want to camp here! I rather walk for miles if I couldn't find any place to stay the night!" Naruto added. Sasuke simply gaped at his statement.

"I thought…" Sasuke said, smirking. "…you don't believe in such thing as magic but you do believe in curses?" asked Sasuke. Naruto could not help it but blushed. "I don't believe in magic, dragons, witches or wizards! But it doesn't mean that I don't believe in curses! It's a totally different thing!" replied Naruto, crossing his arms, turning away. Sasuke unconsciously chuckled.

"Anyway, I'll still camp here. I don't believe in all those things" said Sasuke as he left Naruto and walked into the forest. Naruto was startled, "Sasuke! Wait for me!". He somehow followed Sasuke and went into the forest. "Sasuke teme! Wait up!" yelled Naruto. Irritated, Sasuke turned to his buddy. "I thought this land was cursed and you want to camp near the path?" asked Sasuke sarcastically. Naruto scowled at him.

"I don't want to be robbed by some random thief along the path…" muttered Naruto as he walked towards the Uchiha. Suddenly a loud thunder struck across the sky. All the birds flew away and the sound was deafening. Naruto and Sasuke looked up to the sky, terrified.

"What was that just now?" muttered Naruto. Sasuke simply shrugged. "It's the curse! We've stepped onto this cursed land! I'm going out! Are you with me?!" asked Naruto, furiously. "Scaredy cat…" muttered Sasuke, smirking. Naruto's blood boiled. Ignoring the blonde, Sasuke place his backpack next to a large tree and prepare his stuff for the night.

For some moment, Naruto only stood there and eyed his buddy. "Hey, teme! Are you sure about this?" asked Naruto. Sasuke nodded without even turning at him. Snorting, Naruto too, putting his backpack next to Sasuke's. The Uchiha looked at him. "What? I'm staying here because I don't want you to get scare later" said Naruto, blushing. The Uchiha smirked.

**xoxoxox**

It was dark and cold and silent. The two friends were sitting in front of a bonfire to heat up. "Hey, Sasuke…" said Naruto breaking the silence. "…do you believe in the red string of fate?" he continued. Sasuke sipped on his drink, he eyed the blonde. "No, why?" asked Sasuke. Naruto stared into the blackness of the forest.

"Nothing. I don't believe it too… but what if we somehow attach to someone on this planet by this invisible string? Don't you think that it's kinda scary?" said Naruto, peering at Sasuke. "Yeah… but I choose not to believe it" replied Sasuke. "What if it's true?" asked Naruto. "Then time will tell" said Sasuke as he got up. He stretched a little. "I'm gonna get some sleep" he said, leaving Naruto sitting near the fire.

Suddenly a strong wind blew across the forest. "Aargghh…!" screamed Naruto as he stumbled backwards. Sasuke too, braced himself, crouching on the ground. The wind was so strong and so sudden that it even put off the bonfire. "Dammit! I can't see a thing!" yelled Naruto. As if the sky itself listened to Naruto, the full moon shone brightly upon them.

As their eyes adjusted to the moonlight, they decipher their surroundings. "Quick! We have to leave!" said Naruto as he got up on his feet, grabbing his backpack. Sasuke agreed without saying a word. But the forest itself was not ready to let them go. "What the hell?!" Naruto shrieked as he stumbled on his feet again as the earth shake violently. "Earthquake?!" asked Sasuke.

But to their astonishment, the surroundings turned from thick forest into a ruined of a city. "Shit! This is not good! Not good at all!" yelled Naruto. In minutes, the ground shake and the area turned into an abandoned ancient ruin. Then it was silent again. The two guys were breathing heavily, both on the ground, looking at each other.

It took another few minutes for Naruto and Sasuke to calm down. "My head is spinning…" said Naruto before he threw up his dinner. Sasuke grimaced at him. Slowly, the Uchiha got up and sweep away the dirt on his pants. "Look, a castle" said Sasuke as a large building rose from the ground. Naruto wiped his lips. Still feeling woozy, he tried to look at the castle. "Sasuke… don't go near there!" he called out as Sasuke walked towards the castle.

Scrambling on his feet, Naruto followed Sasuke into the old castle. "Why don't you listen to me?" asked Naruto, pouting a little. Sasuke turned at him. "This may sound strange, but I had an urge to get in this castle" he said. "Now you believe in magic, huh?" asked Naruto. "Look who's talking…" replied Sasuke with a smirk.

They went deeper into the castle, up the stairs, along the hallway. "Nothing here… when I think about it again, this is just a ruined" muttered Naruto. Sasuke nodded to him but they kept on searching the area. "What is it with your urge of coming here?" asked Naruto. "I don't know. Just…" Sasuke opened a door.

"It can't be that you think there's a princess sleeping waiting for a true love kiss…" said Naruto, chuckling. "A princess…" muttered Sasuke. The blonde shifted his gaze towards Sasuke. He was standing by a bed side. "What?" muttered Naruto as he walked towards Sasuke. And to the shocked of his life, a real princess was sleeping soundly on the bed.

"Holy crap! This is just like a dream! Please, let this be a dream!" said Naruto anxiously. "Calm down, Naruto. This is a real person. See…" said Sasuke as he leaned closer to the sleeping princess. "She's alive" stated Sasuke as he turned his gaze towards Naruto. "So what?! You wanna give her a kiss? No fucking way, Sasuke!" yelled Naruto.

"But we should try… you first" Sasuke gave way to Naruto. The blonde was shuddering. "No way in hell! If you want you do it!" replied Naruto, backing away. Sasuke shrugged. He looked at the sleeping lady. She was indeed beautiful, with her long pink hair spread on the bed, her fair skin and her calm face. She was sleeping peacefully.

Slowly, Sasuke leaned over the lady, pressing his lips over hers. Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor. "You must be losing your mind, teme!" said Naruto. Sasuke gave the sleeping lady a short kiss. He could felt her soft lips and he breath in her sweet smell.

The guys waited for some moment but nothing happened. "I think we better leave" said Sasuke. Naruto strongly agreed. They left the room and another strong earthquake occurred. They both stumbled on their feet and world seems falling upside down, they fainted.

**xoxoxox**

"Sasuke-san?" a soft voice called out to Sasuke. He slowly opened his eyes. A pink haired lady was looking down at him. He got up immediately. "Who are you?" asked Sasuke. The lady gave him a questioning look. "I'm princess Sakura… you've just saved me" she said. Sasuke looked around. "Where's Naruto?" he asked. Not only the blonde was not there, the room looked totally different; it was lavishly furnished.

"You mean, king Naruto? He was brought to the dungeon" replied princess Sakura. Sasuke gaped. "What's happening here?" muttered Sasuke. Looking at the confuse man; princess Sakura put her palm over Sasuke's forehead. "I think Sasuke-san needed some rest. Please, bring a glass of water over" said princess Sakura. The maid nodded and left the room.

"Sasuke-san… just take a rest, please. I think you've just use a strong magic… that's why you're still confuse" explained princess Sakura. "Fine, but please explain to me what exactly had happened" demanded Sasuke. He tried so hard to calm himself down.

Princess Sakura nodded slightly. "We were under attack by king Naruto. And we're losing. But you saved us by creating an earthquake and I was blacked out" said princess Sakura. However, the more information Sasuke received, the more confuse he gets. "For some reason, the earthquake stopped and everything was back to normal again. I woke up on my bed, feeling as if I was asleep for a very long time" she continued.

_"__A very long time indeed"_ thought Sasuke. A few things that Sasuke managed to figure out was that the princess really had no idea that she was just woken up from a hundred years slumber. Other than him being a royal wizard in mere hour and Naruto became an evil king that was now captured. Worst of all, they were in a different timeline! Sasuke could not believe his eyes as he looked out the window.

**xoxoxox**

In his room, Sasuke was thinking hard. How can he escape? How can he save Naruto? How and more how. "How did this fucking thing happen?" he cursed under his breath.

Suddenly his door was opened. "Sasuke-sama, dinner is ready" said the maid. Sasuke nodded and followed her to the dining hall. Princess Sakura was waiting at the dinner table. "There should be a feast since we've defeated king Naruto" said princess Sakura. Sasuke forced a smile but he was not feeling great at all.

"What will you do to Naruto… I mean, king Naruto?" asked Sasuke. "Death… I will make sure he received a punishment equal to his evildoing" said the princess without hesitation in her voice. It made Sasuke lose his appetite. He was thinking of Naruto's life on the verge. The blonde may sometimes be a bastard not to mention, a real scaredy cat. But he was totally innocent, well, at least in their timeline!

"I think you better left this to me, my princess" said Sasuke, peering deeply into the princess emerald eyes. Princess Sakura did not immediately respond. She took her time, enjoying the dinner in silent. "Fine with me… I'll leave the decision in your hand. I believe you, Sasuke-san" said the princess after a long while. "Now, I know why my late father trusted you so much. You've proven your worth… and you even fulfill your promise to protect me" the princess said, smiling.

Sasuke smiled although his heart was far from peaceful. He still had a lot of questions in his head.

**xoxoxox**

It was the next day. Sasuke thought he should go and visit Naruto. "Leave us" ordered Sasuke to the guards that were guarding Naruto's chamber. The guards left. Sasuke saw Naruto curled up at the end of the cell. He entered the cell. "Naruto… wake up" called Sasuke as he slowly shake Naruto's arm. The blonde jolted from his sleep. "Go away!" he frantically shoved Sasuke's hand.

"Calm down, it's just me" said Sasuke. Naruto's eyes were wandering all over the cell as if he was looking for something. "Teme! It's not a dream?!" he screamed to Sasuke's face. "Shh… slow down will 'ya? It's all real. And I'll help you escape" whispered Sasuke. Hearing that, Naruto calmed down a bit.

"They said I'm an evil king! And they talked about having me execute" said Naruto. Nodding slightly, "I know… and I can see that they've beaten you to a pulp" Sasuke replied. Naruto had bruises all over his face and his right eye was swollen a little. His sky blue eyes became glassy. "Please… help me out" pleaded Naruto, grabbing onto Sasuke's sleeve. The Uchiha got up as the guards returned.

"I need to go now" whispered Sasuke to Naruto. "Give him something to eat and drink" said Sasuke to the guards. They looked at each other but obeyed Sasuke's order somehow. Sasuke peered at Naruto before he left the dungeon.

_"__I trust you, teme"_

* * *

**A/N: This story has nothing to do with the previous story. Anyway, happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Forbidden Love**

**Summary: Do you believe in the red string of fate? We were tied by it. So, I'll find you even if it took me hundreds of years later.**

* * *

A very long time ago, where magic, witches and wizards were real; there lived a king in a faraway land. The king was a very wise and kind man; he was loved by all his people. He had a young beautiful princess named Sakura and a loyal and powerful wizard named Sasuke.

One day, the king fell terribly ill of mysterious illness. However, he refused to get any treatment from Sasuke. He said that his wife, the queen, had waited for so long for him and he had missed her so much all the time. On his deathbed, princess Sakura and Sasuke loyally stayed by his side day and night.

"Sasuke come closer…" asked the king one day. Sasuke obeyed. "Please… take care of my darling princess Sakura when I'm gone. Protect her smile… I believe in you" he said with a very weak voice. Sasuke took the king's word into his heart. Knowing that it was her father's last words, Princess Sakura was overwhelmed with sadness, she cried. The king drew his final breath and he died with a smile on his face.

Princess Sakura was bursting into tears. The world fell upon her. The whole kingdom was gloomy. Days after days, weeks upon weeks; princess Sakura was still mourning for her father. Sasuke never left her side, he always encourage her and cheer her up. Years later, it was princess Sakura's coronation day. She will be the new queen.

The coronation day of queen Sakura was a joyful celebration in the kingdom after long years of sorrow and mourning. Queen Sakura vowed to protect the kingdom and let it prosper as her father's wish.

**xoxoxox**

As the kingdom was ruled by queen Sakura, a young king from a neighborhood kingdom had an interest in her, named king Naruto. His kingdom was feared for their strength in war. King Naruto had a large number of strong armies and his kingdom was impenetrable. And one day, he sent a messenger to queen Sakura's castle to convey his desire.

"It's fine news, my queen. King Naruto is famous for his prowess in battle. A suitable mate for you" said Sasuke. However, queen Sakura had sadness in her heart. "I don't want to accept this proposal. My heart belongs to someone else" she said. Sasuke did not say a word. "Don't you ever feel my heart? It is always for you Sasuke-san…" muttered queen Sakura. Her fair cheeks turned deep red.

Sasuke looked at his queen. He knew that she had always loved him since they were young but he could not accept her love. "Thank you, my queen. But I'm not worthy of your love. I'm just a servant to you, and you're my queen" said Sasuke as he bowed slightly to queen Sakura. The queen bit her lip. It was sad for her that Sasuke kept on rejecting her love.

"I don't want to be a queen if I can't have the love that I want. What is the point of being with someone you'll never love?" said queen Sakura. Her voice was shaky. "It's not my position to talk about love, my queen" said Sasuke. Queen Sakura felt troubled. "Have you ever had any feeling for me, Sasuke-san? Please, answer me. It's an order" said queen Sakura with her glassy eyes.

Sasuke thought for awhile as he tore away from the queen's gleaming emerald. He refused to answer but it was an order. "Yes, but a love for his master" he answered.

**xoxoxox**

The marriage proposal was rejected. King Naruto felt angry at the news; he killed the messenger that brought the news over. He then declared a war on queen Sakura's kingdom. "If I don't get your heart, I'll get your kingdom… and your heart. Forcefully" said king Naruto angrily. He grimaced at the thought of destroying queen Sakura's kingdom.

"I knew that king Naruto would wage war on us" said queen Sakura as she received the terrible news. "My queen, we don't have enough strength in battle. Besides, we don't have enough time to train new recruits for it" said Sasuke, worriedly. Queen Sakura somehow did not waver in her resolve. The war started and king Naruto's armies moved on quickly.

"We're losing it!" stated Sasuke as he was with the queen on the defense tower. "I would rather die in his hand than to love the one that I won't…" muttered queen Sakura. As the war went on, lots of their men were perished. Sasuke knew they would not stand a chance against king Naruto's army. Thus, he thought that he could use magic to at least save queen Sakura.

"My queen, I had vowed to protect you. So, I'll end this war although it may end my life" said Sasuke, kneeling in front of queen Sakura. "What are you going to do? Why do you have to die because of me?" asked queen Sakura. "I'll use my magic to stop this… and losing my life for you, is an honor" said Sasuke. Queen Sakura felt saddened.

At that moment, the world began to shake violently. The walls started to crumble. Sasuke grabbed queen Sakura in his arms and protected her. "Why did you do this?" said queen Sakura. Sasuke was breathing heavily as he was worn out from the powerful magic. "Because, I love you… my queen…" he said, as he brought the queen to safety. "I can't bear to see this war went on and you end up with the one you don't love… so, I would rather end this myself" whispered Sasuke.

He placed Sakura on her bed. The room was also shaking from the earthquake. "Do you believe in the red string of fate?" asked Sasuke. Queen Sakura was stunned, somehow she nodded. "We were tied by it. So, I'll find you even if it took me hundreds of years later" said Sasuke as he gave Sakura a soft kiss on her lips. The queen closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. Slowly, she felt her head feeling heavy and she could not even mutter a word.

"I'm sorry, my queen… but I have to do this for your own good" said Sasuke as the queen started to fall asleep. Then everything collapsed and turned into a ruined, magically. Everyone else was vanished into thin air except Sakura that was blacked out. The last thing she could see was the face of the wizard who put her into an eternal slumber and his voice that rang in her head. "I'll find you in the future…".

* * *

**A/N: This chapter has a slight relation to the previous chapter: Twisted Timeline. Happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Nightmare**

**Summary: Awakened in an unfamiliar place, Naruto find out that he was going to be executed for something he didn't do. "Sasuke, we have to get out of here!"**

* * *

"Get up!" shouted a man. Naruto was rudely awakened and was pulled away by two guards.

"What is this? Lemme go!" yelled Naruto as he struggled to escape. The guards were holding both of Naruto's arms tightly.

"Don't move!" warned the guard. Naruto was confused and he looked around to see that Sasuke was not there. "Sasuke!" he screamed.

And Naruto was losing in his struggle; he was put into a dungeon. "Let me out!" yelled Naruto, clasping onto the metal bar.

"Shut up… my king…" said one of the men jokingly as he then burst into laughter. Naruto was stunned. _"Me… a king?"_ he thought as he gritted his teeth.

"What the hell has happened?!" asked Naruto angrily.

"This is hell! You're gonna be executed soon, king Naruto!" said the man. Naruto's eyes widened in shocked, confusion and fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about… I'm no king! Let me out! You bastards, let me out!" Naruto screamed his lungs out.

The guards were angry and they opened the metal door. "You are no king, you said? Then, you aren't!" said one of the guards as he lunged a baton towards Naruto. The blondie was hit by the guards and he could only curled and shielded himself.

"Arghh… stop! Stop it!" pleaded Naruto. Then he passed out. The guards stopped when Naruto no longer fought back. "Let him be…" they said as they left Naruto in the dungeon.

**xoxoxox**

It was the next day. Naruto felt his arm was shaken lightly and he could even hear a voice calling out his name. "Naruto… wake up" said the voice. The blonde jolted from his sleep. "Go away!" he frantically shoved the hand.

Naruto grunted as his body ached terribly. "Calm down, it's just me" said Sasuke. Naruto's eyes were widened as he saw Sasuke's face. He never felt so happy before to see the Uchiha's face.

"Teme! It's not a dream?!" he screamed to Sasuke's face as he realized that he was still in the dungeon.

"Shh… slow down will 'ya? It's all real. And I'll help you escape" whispered Sasuke. Hearing that, Naruto calmed down a bit.

"They called me king Naruto! And they talked about having me executed" said Naruto. Nodding slightly, "I know… and I can see that they've beaten you to a pulp" Sasuke replied.

Naruto had bruises all over his face and his right eye was swollen a little. His sky blue eyes became glassy. "Please… help me out" pleaded Naruto, grabbing onto Sasuke's sleeve. The Uchiha got up as the guards returned.

"I need to go now" whispered Sasuke to Naruto. "Give him something to eat and drink" said Sasuke to the guards before he left. Sasuke peered at Naruto before he left the dungeon.

_"__I trust you, teme"_ thought Naruto.

**xoxoxox**

The next day, Naruto was visited by a lady. "King Naruto…" she said his name. Naruto was awed by her beauty. _"The way she dressed, she must be a noblewoman…"_ thought Naruto as the pink-haired lady entered the dungeon.

"This is the first time we met... I'm queen Sakura. And it's a shame that we met in such a place…" said queen Sakura. _"You betcha!"_ Naruto thought angrily.

"By the way, lady…" said Naruto and he received burning glares from the guards. "…I mean, my queen… I'm not supposed to be here! This is not my place!" said Naruto.

Queen Sakura was frowning at him. She turned away. "You are right. We could have met at a different place, in a different situation" said queen Sakura. Naruto groaned.

"I just wanna tell you that I'm not who you think I am!" said Naruto. Queen Sakura eyed him closely. His words seemed so honest but the queen did not waver.

Queen Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled. "Then why did you sent your army to attack my kingdom?" she asked. _"Army?"_ thought Naruto. "What do you mean?" asked Naruto. "I don't—" before Naruto could finish, the queen glared at him.

"Liar! You sent your army after I rejected your love!" said the queen with an angry tone. "You've killed many innocent lives because of your doing. Love shouldn't bring destruction" said the queen.

Naruto felt bad of what his other self did. ""You must pay for what you did" said the queen and left.

Days past as the execution drew near. Naruto could not sleep well at all. Till one day, Sasuke came to Naruto.

"Where were you all this time you bastard?!" scowled Naruto. "Been busy lately" said Sasuke trying to calm Naruto down. "I think I have a plan to save you" said Sasuke. "I'm all ears" said Naruto and they both discussed.

**xoxoxox**

Naruto was lead out the dungeon by the guards. It was the day. "Looks like your days are up, king Naruto" said one of the guards. Naruto just kept silent. He was no longer in the mood to entertain them.

They arrived at the open compound of the town and Naruto could saw that many townsfolk came for his demise. _"Guess they really hated me so much"_ thought Naruto.

Then he saw on the altar was Sasuke, seating beside queen Sakura. _"I hope you know what you are doing teme" _thought Naruto bitterly.

Naruto saw that his death sentence has changed from beheading to being hanged to death. He was a bit relief but _"…what am I thinking? It's still a death sentence!" _he grimaced at his own thought.

Naruto arrived at the death stage with guards around it. Many townsfolk cursed him, calling him a murderer and so forth. The queen then stood up and the crowd silent.

"Stood there is the great king Naruto, the feared king that killed many innocent lives" addressed the queen to her people. "He will pay for what he did and to this kingdom. We no longer have to live in sorrow, as we will have our vengeance today!" she continued. The people roared in excitement.

Naruto could only gulp down and looked at all the angry stares that are upon him. "Death to the murderous king Naruto!" they chanted.

The guard prepared the rope and placed it around Naruto's neck. Naruto peeked at Sasuke and saw that the teme kept his eyes shut. _"Why are you closing your eyes teme?" _thought Naruto.

"Sasu…" before Naruto could shout for Sasuke, the queen gave the signal and he was dropped. "Ugh!" grunted Naruto as he struggled for his breathe.

**xoxoxox**

"Waaaa!" shouted Naruto as he got up, panting. He looked around and it was dark, surrounded by thick forest.

Naruto felt tired for some reason and he thought that the dream he had just now was too long to be a dream. However, he frantically got up and woke Sasuke.

"Teme! We need to get out of here!" yelled Naruto as he violently shook Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke was jolted from his sleep. He looked around to his surroundings.

"Come on! I have a very terrible dream! We have to leave this place now!" said Naruto as he started to walked away.

Sasuke eyed Naruto while he packed his stuff. _"Me too…"_ he thought as he recalled himself shutting his eyes tightly to not witnessing Naruto's death sentence.

* * *

**A/N: This story may have a slight relation to the 2nd and 3rd stories. Anyway, this is the last story to have some relation with the previous chapters. Next chapter will be a totally different story. Happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and the world.**

* * *

**Title: Moon's Slave**

**Summary: Naruto's appetite for young girls had increased leaving Sakura feeling ignored.**

The moonlight shone dimly from the open window, the only light source at night. Sakura stared at the ceiling; she could not bring her eyes to sleep. It has been a month since Naruto last came to her room. She turned to her right, sighing lightly. As new girls came in last month, she has not had a chance to see her husband at night. Even during the day was difficult, if not for a chance around the palace. And that if only Naruto was not with another girl at that time. Sakura sighed again, but for herself. If only she could bear him a son, she thought.

Sakura blamed herself for not getting pregnant again but having a miscarriage two years ago still haunted her till that moment. From that fateful moment, the emperor seems to take interest on other women, to bear a son for him. Until recently, he had more than hundred of harems of different ages and social levels, but he still likes them young. Sakura had no choice but to let him be. And her broken heart… was all for herself.

It was morning again and the empress was woken up by her personal maid. Sakura could not remember when and how, but she knew she had eventually fallen asleep last night. After a nice warm bath, Sakura put on her light pink silk kimono and have her long pink hair being attended to by her maid. She was ready for the day, for another boring day. She went to the dining room, where Naruto usually waited. "Ohaiyou…" she said as she took a seat across of her husband. He simply nodded at her.

Sakura eyed her husband, glanced at every inch of his face, every curve and every muscle he twitched. She had a fuzzy feeling in her heart, she missed that face. She was scared too, of forgetting that face one day. "Do I have anything on my face?" asked Naruto with his eyes widened in curiosity while his palm instinctively ran over his cheeks and lips. His voice pulled Sakura away from her admiration of his face, she gave a slight smile. "Nothing. Just that you're so into the food. The cook must have done a good job this morning" said Sakura, purposely referring to the food. "Yes, indeed…" said Naruto, grinning.

**xoxoxox**

That was all the time Naruto had for her lately. A mere twenty minutes of breakfast, if not shorter. Dinner, Sakura was always alone, while Naruto have it at other girls' room. Which girl's room, was totally out of question. The palace was way too big; people could easily lose their way around it. How he has his dinner, was a taboo question that even Sakura did not know or even care to know about. _"I wonder where he is now…"_ Sakura thought silently, combing her hair in front of the mirror.

That night, the moon shone brightly into the room. It was a full moon. Sakura looked up to the clear sky and stared at the bright light of heaven. She knew that Naruto would not come either, that night. Well, he never came to her during full moon, as it was his instinct, to have a younger girl to please his appetite. Thus, that night, Sakura would not sulk, it was rather an exception. Only that she knew the emperor's desire had increase amazingly lately.

Luckily, the harems were housed quite far from the main mansion. If not, it would be devastated for Sakura to hear all the scream and yelp coming out from the girls' mouth –of pleasure, of pain.

**xoxoxox**

Next morning, Sakura woke up as usual, bathed, dressed and went for breakfast. Naruto was already there, having his breakfast, as usual. "Ohaiyou…" Sakura greeted. She eyed her husband intently, that the guy felt uncomfortable. "Yes, Sakura-chan?" he asked, without even looking at her. "I bet last night was so good since you have a lot of appetite this morning" said Sakura. Naruto eventually looked up to meet her eyes. "Yes…" he simply answered before he got back to his food. Sakura felt awkwardly relieved.

As she started to eat, a few men walked pass the dining room. Sakura hesitantly turned her head but she still could saw it through the corners of her eye, she quickly turned away. The men were carrying something that was covered in white cloth. Blood soaked through the cloth. No matter how many times this thing happened, Sakura still could not let herself to see them carrying the mangled dead body. It was a harsh reminder to her of being destined to be married to Naruto.

Naruto somehow ignored the men, though he knew too much that Sakura was not comfortable. "I'll make sure to come back to your room tonight" said Naruto before he left. Sakura inwardly felt happy. Happy that last night full moon had passed. Glad that it was not her being carried away in the white cloth. Sakura smiled slightly.

**xoxoxox**

"How was last night?" asked Sakura as she was soaking in the bathtub with her maid cautiously scrubbing her arm. "I heard that it was a total mess" said the maid, "the blood moon does have a great impact. The emperor was totally out of control" she added. Sakura sighed in relieved. "How about the other girls?" asked Sakura. "Terrified. It was hard to explain the feral scream and scratch and thud…" the maid sighed, "…and we could never have any good explanation to it" she appended. Sakura nodded as this was just too normal.

And tonight, she must give him a great reward, maybe getting pregnant this time. Naruto came in to the room, with Sakura waiting for him on the bed. "I'm sorry that I wasn't with you all the time…" whispered Naruto, as he rested his head onto Sakura's shoulder. As if she was persuading a crying little kid, Sakura caressed on Naruto's back lovingly. "It's okay. I understand…" she hushed, eating away the fact that she felt lonely most of the time.

They kissed intently, to fulfill their longing for each other. Sakura enjoyed his touch on her skin and suddenly she was jolted. Naruto looked at her curiously. "Why?" he asked. Sakura frowned. _"Is it just my imagination?"_ she thought. Slowly, a slight smile curve on her face. "Nothing, go on…" she whispered. Naruto continued his _work_. Sakura could not help it but cold sweat was felt all over her forehead as she thought she saw Naruto's eyes glimmered gold mere seconds ago.

Sakura could not help it but to be alert at all time since it was just a night after the blood moon. After all, being destined to be married to a werewolf king was a curse. She could be the next victim instead of the next heir bearer. "I could rip your throat apart…" muttered Naruto into Sakura's ear, making the lady stiffened in fear, "…as you scream in pleasure to my name" he added.

* * *

**A/N: Just another twisted complex I have in my mind. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Only the plot is mine!**

* * *

**Title: Eyes in the Darkness**

**Summary: Human had triumphed against all the supernatural beings, or so they thought.**

**XXXOOOXXX**

This story is set hundred years ago, at time of peace after human triumphed against supernatural creatures; a time where creatures lurking in the dark and coming out under the moonlight became a mere tale, the time when a child's nightmare was shoved under the bed or in the closet. But one little misfortune of a young lady at dawn, in the thick forest, will change the faith of humanity.

"Don't run, young lady" shouted the robber. Sakura was chased by robbers when she was searching herbs for her grandmother. "Hahh… Hahh…" Sakura was panting, tired from running. And to her dismay, her knees were brought down to earth as she stumbled on a tree root. Sakura fell to the ground. Her basket full of herbs and mushrooms was toss to the forest earth too, scattering the content around.

"You got nowhere to run, lady" said one of the robbers, as they surrounded Sakura. "Come with us" said the robber as he pulled at Sakura's arm. "No!" shouted Sakura and her voice echoed in the forest. Right at that moment, a shadow flashed pass the robbers and Sakura was released from the grasped, she fell to the ground again.

All she could saw was the shadow before all the robbers grunted in pain and dropped dead. Sakura's breath hitched in her chest as she could not believe what she just saw, she fainted.

**xoxoxox**

Sakura woke up again from being unconscious that felt like hours. She was startled somehow as she was no longer in the forest but she was at the edge of her town. She got up woozily and made her way to the town. It was already dark. "What just happened?" she muttered to herself as she gave a quick glimpse into the darkness of the forest behind her.

The next day, Sakura went to the forest again, collecting herbs and mushrooms. She went to the place where she fainted and to her surprise, the robbers' bodies were nowhere to be seen, except for some dried blood on the ground. This time, she left something on the forest floor, some freshly baked bread. "Thank you, for saving me yesterday" she said. Her eyes wandered around the trees and bushes. She waited for some moment and then left with slight disappointment.

Another day Sakura went into the forest again, with some pie. She realized that her 'savior' had finished the bread, if it was not the forest animal. So, she left the pie inside a basket and left it there. "I really hope I can see you, at least once…" she said, looking around again, and then left.

She came again in the next few days. But this time, she was very disappointed. Deep inside, she felt that she will never meet the 'savior'. "I… I don't bring anything this time. I just wanted to see you" she said. Sakura waited for minutes in silent, looking around her, in hope that someone would appear.

Sakura felt disappointed, her lips curved in sadness. "Just once… please…" she muttered. Then she turned to walk away. And that was went she heard a rustle behind her. "Why are you so persistent?" said a voice. Sakura gasped and turned quickly at the voice.

A figure of a man was seen in the dark, behind the tree, among the bushes. Sakura's emerald eyes widened in awe as the most visible things that she saw was the eyes. The pair of eyes was glowing in the dark, red, blood red. "I… umm…" she gulped instinctively in sudden flushed of fear ran down her whole body. "I just wanna say… thank you" she said, unconsciously stepped a few steps forward.

The man nodded while stayed silent, responding negatively, stepping backward. "Please… I wanna see you..." pleaded Sakura, outstretching her arm, gesturing to the figure to not leave. She had this urge to see the man, mostly incited by his glowing red eyes. _"Why are they red?"_ was all she could think of.

"Seeing me will do no good" said the man. Sakura pouted a little in disappointment. "You're… you're a vampire?" she muttered, glancing at the man. The man stayed still and silent. "Just once…" pleaded Sakura. Alas, the man stepped out in the open, showing his pale skin, that glistening under the sunlight. His eyes were narrowed from the sunray, and his hair was shining black reflecting the daylight.

Sakura gaped at the man. He is a very pretty creature indeed. And the fact that he was no ordinary man, made Sakura shuddered. She felt unreal as if her feet were not touching the ground. Her mind kept on telling her to run away. "You're... _the_ prince? So, it's true…" muttered Sakura. The man's muscle twitched as he clenched his teeth as if her words did hurt him somewhere.

"And… you're not as bad as they say" said Sakura, sighing a little. The man's eyes narrowed more. "Now, go" he said, turning his back on Sakura. "W-wait! I just want to—" said Sakura and the man turned slightly towards her, "I want to know why'd you save me that day?" she asked.

"Your cape… it's red. So obvious…" he muttered and as he stepped away, a twig snapped from afar. The man wildly looked around and in a flash; he flickered in front of Sakura. "Urgh…" Sakura gasped in slight pain as the man held her arm strongly, while his other hand was pressing against her neck. Sakura's green eyes were glimmering in lone tears that started to puddle in fear.

"Who comes with you?" asked the man in a voice so firm yet so intimidating. Sakura believe that she could die only by listening to his voice, telling her to drop dead. And his eyes, pierced intensely into Sakura's, seeming that it could see all the way through to her soul. "I… I don't know…" she said in fear.

And yes, he was right. Tens of men, apparently the villagers were now surrounding them, with weapons. Sakura was wide eyes, looking at each one of them. "Sakura-chan, thanks to you… we could draw this bastard creature out!" said one of the men, seems to be the leader, as he ended in a cracked laugh. "We've been tailing you each time you're coming here… you're so suspicious, leaving food on the forest floor, young lady" he said.

Sakura was breathing hard, thinking of her own careless mistakes. The hold on her neck was tightened. "It has been years since we started to hunt you down… vampire prince" said one of the villagers. Sakura eyed the vampire. "Please… run…" she said in between her hard breathing.

The vampire looked at her and at the moment, the villagers yelled and charged at them. Only then, Sakura's knees suddenly gave up on her, she fell to the ground. She coughed a little as air rushed into her lungs. For some moment she was still on her knees, with her hand touching her neck. And when she tilted her head up, no one was in sight.

Sakura looked around her and the men at the back was all gaping widely before a shadow moved in front of them, making them dropped to the ground unconscious. Then the vampire stopped, looking at Sakura. "Now, just go…" said the vampire, "…before I change my mind".

Sakura forced herself to leave the ground; she stood with her legs still shaking, from immense fear. "Go…" he said, firmly.

* * *

**A/N: Revised chapter! The vampire is Sasuke, to make it clear. So, I've completed the cycle, as in the previous chapter, Naruto is a werewolf king and in this chapter, Sasuke is the vampire prince. Yeah, so that's it!**


End file.
